gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 02 – Moja nadzieja
— Ale miszczu Yoda… — zaczął Feel niepewnie — więc proszę, bardzo ciebie proszę, miszczu, Ahsoka to taaaka fajna Jedi, przydziel ją do Anakina, no weź! — Nie. Nigdy padawanem nie będzie ona. — Yoda odpowiadał dość pewnie. — A… jak bym ci dał za to… niewolnicę? — Niewolnice lubię ja. — Więc proszę — ucieszył się Feel. — To jest Shmi, Shmi Skywalker. — Hm, nazwisko dziwne ma — stwierdził Yoda. — A, a Yodo, czyli Ahsoka może być padawanką Anakina? — Tak, tak tak, zrób z nią co chcesz. Minęło jakieś piętnaście minut, a Yoda i Shmi zdążyli już odejść. Mistrz Feel, zwany obecnie Darthem Ewadem, zahologramował do swego nowego mistrza — kanclerza Palpatine'a. Problem pojawił się w tym jednak, że Darth Sidious nie odbierał holofonu. — Mistrzu, mistrzu, odezwij się! — krzyknął Feel po raz kolejny, ale nikt nie odbierał. — No osochozi! — spytał rozirytowany Sidious. — Ahsoka może być padawanką Anakina! No naprawdę! Tylko… co mam teraz zrobić? — Nic, majdijer, nic. Weź Aldebarę i Lucka i polećcie na Dantooine. Moim kolejnym planem jest zabicie krowy Agaty, tej przebiegłej Jedi. ∗ ∗ ∗ — Dobry, dobry — odpowiedziała Agata, wchodząc do sklepu. — Co panią tu sprowadza, moja droga? — spytał podstępnie Feel. — No… chciałabym coś kupić — zdziwiona krowa zdziwiła się. — Ano — odpowiedział Ewad. — Proszę zobaczyć nasz towar. Świerze ogórki, malinki, moja droga, jagódki, soki, mamy nawet wodę w proszku. — Nie, nie — powiedziała — proszę sobie nie robić problemów. Ma pan może chlebek? — Chleb? Chlebek… nie, my nie mamy czegoś takiego. Chyba że w proszku… — No okej… — odpowiedziała zawiedziona Agata — a… mleko? — Jedynie w proszku, słoneczko. Jeśli pani chce, dam pani spróbować… — Za darmo? — ucieszyła się krowa. — No pewnie, że za darmo. Tylko zapłaci pani 10,20 za przygotowanie wody. Krowa wzięła kupek i zanurzyła w nim języczek, po czym padła na ziemie, niczym nieżywa. — O ja nie mogę — rzekł przestraszony Feel, zgrywając przerażonego. — A niech mnie. Te dopalacze są tak podobne do mleka — po czym podszedł do Agaty i wystawił ją na sprzedasz. Następnym klientem był drwal Bartłomiej. Kupił krowę za 20,15 za kilogram. Przyjaciele, to jest Luck, Feel i Aldebara postanowili wrócić do V-winga. Stał on zaraz obok Góry Śmierdzącego Krzysia. Już mieli wsiadać do maszyny, gdy nagle na skraju lasu zobaczyli Shmi i jakiegoś mężczyznę. — To chyba nie Yoda… — zmartwił się Luck. — Nie, nie, to Moc, tutejszy mieszkaniec — powiedziała Aldebara i usiadła za sterami skrzydłowca. ∗ ∗ ∗ Będąc na Coruscant, przyjaciele otrzymali nowe zadanie: mieli polecieć na Geonosis, by znacząco osłabić Grievousa, aby ten nie zabił już nigdy żadnego porządnego rycerza Jedi. Przyjaciele z powrotem wsiedli do V-winga, aby odbyć podróż na pustynną planetę. — To ty jesteś Grievous? — spytała Aldebara przypadkowego przechodnia. — Nie, jestem Rodianinem, a co? Feel, myśląc, że rzeczywiście miał do czynienia z generałem, zabił przypadkowego przechodnia. Aldebara otworzyła szeroko oczy; Luck również się zdziwił. — No co, myślałem, że był to Grievous! — wysapał Ewad. — No nic — stwierdził Luck — w takim razie trzeba znaleźć prawdziwego generała. — Ja jestem generałem! — powiedział Grievous, wychodząc z jaskini. Generał zapalił swoje miecze świetlne: czerwony, pomarańczowy, żółty, zielony… — Tęcza! Ha! Geiii! — zaczęła się śmiać Aldebara. — No, no nie śmiejcie się! — zasmucił się Grievous. Fell postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i przekupić generała. — Generale… — wysapał — jak będziesz słabszy — przestaniemy się z ciebie śmiać. — I dorzucimy jeszcze niewolnicę! — oznajmił Luck, wskazując na Shmi Skywalker. — No okej, okej — zgodził się Grievous, wziął Shmi i poszedł do swojej jaskini. Wracając, Feel odebrał holofon od Palpatine'a. — Mistrzu… Grievous przystał na naszą propozycję. — Dobrze! Dobrze… lordzie Ewadzie! Jesteś moją nadzieją… ∗ ∗ ∗ Parę dni później Ewad ponownie spotkał się z miszczu Yoda. — Miszczu… ja chyba nie chcem być Jedi. — Czemuż to a? — spytał Yoda. — Bo… bo ja jestem Sithem. — Okej, jak chcesz sobie. }} Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania